Una decisión ¿Acertada o Equivocada Oneshot
by My hope dead
Summary: Bella toma la decisión equivocada al estar en una situación demasiada dolorosa para ella, Edward se fue de su lado , ella toma medidas extremas por no tenerlo junto a ella , cayendo en una depresión que no parece tener fondo./Summary completo adentro...


**Buenoo…Hola xD…aquí les tengo otras de mis ideas, normalmente estaría estudiando a esta hora pero como hice todo rápido y temprano tengo tiempo para subir otro one-shot el jueves o viernes actualizare Una decisión un cambio y Los cambios de la vida.**

**Disclaimer:Twilight ni sus personajes me pertenece la trama de la historia es exclusivamente mía! ó.ó**

**Summary:Bella toma la decisión equivocada al estar en una situación demasiada dolorosa para ella, Edward se fue de su lado , ella toma medidas extremas por no tenerlo junto a ella , cayendo en una depresión que no parece tener fondo./¡BELLA!¡NO ,NO ME DEJES SOLO PORFAVOR!-dijo gritando.-No me abandones-me dijo susurrando..pero era muy tarde…**

** decisión ¿Acertada o Equivocada?.-**

**U**n atardecer sin luz ,mi corazón se desmorono por completo…no soportando mas el dolor de no tenerte a mi lado , tome la decisión de no querer vivir mas sin ti, sin tu sonrisa , sin tu esencia , seria insoportable…

Con el corazón roto, me dirigí al baño, camine como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo ,entre y me asquee con lo que vi:

Mis ojos antes con brillo llenos de alegría, se encontraban opacos y sin luz , sin brillo , mi cabello antes hermoso , y siendo liso ondulado ; se encontraba carente de brillo y se veía maltratado , unas ojeras muy pronunciadas se encuentran debajo de mis ojos , dure un momento mirándome en el espejo recordando como era antes; vivaz y juguetona , no aguante mas y sollocé , sollocé todo lo que pude , recordando lo que alguna vez fue felicidad y brillo, siendo ahora todo oscuro y marchito, pegue mi frente contra el espejo, y sin poder aguantar rompí el vidrio de un solo golpe, claro que mi mano no salió bien pero ¿Qué me importaba si no estaba el?, llorando y un poco mareada por la sangre que salía de la cortada de mi mano , me dirigí al botiquín de primeros auxilio donde siempre teníamos , cremas, gasas, algodones, Alcohol ,pastillas y esas clases de cosas , tome varias pastillas que no tenia la mas mínima idea de que eran y me las tome una por una , sin agua .

Llore , dejándome caer en el frio suelo del baño, sintiendo como poco a poco iba cayendo , mas y mas en la oscuridad…Hasta que escuche la puerta de mi cuarto abierta y después unos pasos apresurados…

-.¡NO!¡NO!¡BELLA!-grito una voz qué conocía demasiado bien , y lo vi la razón de mi existencia , acababa de entrar al baño , clave mi mirada en el y en segundos vi los hermosos orbes esmeraldas que tanto me gustaban…me sentía Feliz, feliz de poder volver a ver esos ojos que me volvían loca, de poder volver a verlo …pero las fuerzas se me iban poco a poco...vi como se dirigía hacia a mi con paso apresurado y una expresión de dolor en el rostro…¿Dolor pero si el me abandono? Me abandono diciendo que no me quería , que era muy poca cosa para el , que la que estaba a su altura era Tanya…que solo me utilizo para pasar el rato y yo que le entregue todo el amor que le profesaba…

-.¡NO!¡BELLA!¡OH,NO!¡PORFAVOR ,NO!¡RESISTE! gritando-.N-no m-me dijo susurrando con la voz rota ,con mis ultimas fuerzas me acerque poco a poco hasta sus labios y …nos besamos como nunca antes, sintiendo esos labios cálidos , que se movían con furia y tristeza sobre los míos, los dos demostrábamos todos nuestros sentimientos con esa beso…y lentamente me separe para poner la palma de mi mano contra su mejilla dulcemente, y…perdí fuerzas mi mano fue bajando poco a poco , pero mi Edward la detuvo manteniéndola presionada contra su mejilla…

-Te amo, mi Edward-le dije susurrando, con las ultimas fuerzas que me quedaban pues sentía que pronto me desplomaría…

-Yo también, mi Bella ¡Perdóname por haberte mentido!-me dijo en un murmullo roto, sonreí como nunca lo había echo , me sentí feliz momentáneamente , ¡Aun me amaba!, pero la tristeza me invadió , pues sabia que no podíamos estar juntos, acomodo mi cabeza en su regazo, mientras sacaba su celular y marcaba un numero, hablo con la voz rota del llanto, me dolía tanto verlo así, un ser tan perfecto no debería llorar por mi…y los ojos se me fueron cerrando lentamente…

-.¡BELLA;RESISTE!-me dijo mientras me movía casi con histeria , pero no podía aguantar mas, no me quedaban fuerzas para seguir despierta …

Y después todo fue oscuridad…

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-1 SEMANA DESPUES-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Me sentía adolorida, traté de mover mis brazos o mis piernas, pero ni siquiera podía abrir mis ojos , sentía como iba recordando poco a poco lo que paso…Me sentí peor al recordar a Edward, al recordar el dolor y sufrimiento que vi en sus ojos esmeralda…

Volví a tratar de abrir los ojos , y esta ves si pude, al abrirlos note que me encontraba en una habitación con las paredes pintadas de color blanco, me encontraba recostada en una camilla de hospital , pasee la mirada por toda la habitación hasta que vi a Edward , acostado en un sofá en una posición que se veía extremadamente incomoda, me acorde de todo lo que me dijo y un sentimiento de ternura y amor se instalo en mi pecho…me apoye en mis brazos para tratar de pararme y poder llegar hasta el , pero no conté con que haría mucho ruido y …despertar a Edward…me quede mirando sus ojos ahora cerrados, esperando a que los abriera , y poco a poco se despertó y lo primero que hizo fue mirarme, observe su rostro se veía demacrado, falta de ida ese no era mi Edward, fruncí el seño en una mueca de disgusto mientras lo miraba intensamente, hasta que el por fin reacciono, y se paro de un salto , caminando rápidamente hacia mi camilla, segundos después me encontraba dentro de un abrazo reconfortante y cálido , sentí algo mojado en mi hombro y me di cuenta de que Edward estaba llorando…

, Edward no me gusta verte dije con los ojos a hacer que llore.-le termine de decir en un tono acusador y a la vez lloroso , sentí como me abrazaba mas fuerte que antes…

bella, estas bien ¡Te extrañe tanto! dijo susurrando, a lo que lo mire tiernamente, hice que me viera directamente a los ojos, y me acerque poco a poco a sus labios sin dejar de mirarlo y lo bese…se sentía tan bien, un sentimiento de protección y amor se instalo en mi pecho otra vez, mientras el correspondía el beso, nos separamos por la falta de respiración , lo mire a los ojos , mientras le decía:

-.¡No nos volveremos a separar jamás, Edward Te amo! dije mientras lo abrazaba, paso sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura , de una forma protectora y posesiva , mientras me miraba.

_-Nada nos volverá a separar, Bella…Mi dijo mientras me daba un beso…_

_Y así pase de estar en lo más profundo de la oscuridad y de la depresión a volver a estar feliz, junto al amor de mi existencia porque ahora nada ni nadie nos va a separar nunca…_

_**Finn! =)**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado , esta recién echo , se supone que debería actualizar Una decisión un cambio o los Cambios de la vida , pero esta idea se me ocurrió hoy en la mañana en el colegio y la escribí en la parte de atrás de mi cuaderno pero lo tenia que arreglar demasiado por eso la tardanza =)**_

_**ME gustaría que me dieran sus opiniones, prometo que pronto actualizare una decisión un cambio =)**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios y alertas en mis demás historias =)**_

_**Nos vemos! ;)**_

_**Cuidense.**_

_**ATT:CCS**_


End file.
